


Stay Out Of My Bedroom

by 3seconds



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, A Little Bit Smutty, Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, F/M, Ficlet, Friendship, Missing Scene, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3seconds/pseuds/3seconds
Summary: "Morning. Room for a little one?" she peeked around the curtain.The answer to the question nobody asked.... What happened after Janine walked into Sherlock's bathroom?A missing scene set during His Last Vow.





	Stay Out Of My Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> I've been cleaning out my files and ran across another one I never got around to posting, so here it is. (Can't believe I finally managed to write a 221B ficlet, then never managed to post it. What the heck?!?) :)

He'd merely meant to recruit John. Not make him ...what? Resentful? Vindictive?

Certainly, he hadn't anticipated Janine traipsing into the bathroom.

His instinct was to turn off the taps and fetch a towel. No good. She'd see suds in his hair and know what he was avoiding. Worse, he'd have a frizzy mess on his head all day.

He ducked under the spray, rinsing quickly.

"Morning. Room for a little one?" she peeked around the curtain.

He forced a chuckle and a low "Morning" in response.

She stepped into the bath with him. He froze.

"You've been naughty." she whispered, fingers grazing his abdomen.

"Out galivanting" her hand dipped lower, "...with John."

He tried to stifle a groan. His body betrayed him.

"Ooh!" she cooed, giggling and continuing her ministrations.

His mind reeled, straining for control.

"Earlier, who were those people?" she murmured.

Just then, the ancient plumbing belched out a burst of icy water. Swearing, Janine leapt away and grabbed a towel.

Despite the cold shock, Sherlock didn't move, torn between annoyance and relief. Possibly, he should have told John the truth. Then again, John had chosen the perfect moment to turn the tap in the kitchen to full heat...

Married or not, cross or not, whether he even knew it or not, John always managed to have Sherlock's back.


End file.
